El brillo de tus ojos
by Yoketa
Summary: Kagome decide ayudar a Bankotsu a enmendar su vida...¿Podrá lograrlo?
1. Chapter 1

Complicada Misión

El guerrero se encontraba inconsciente bajo un árbol cerca del río, alguien lo rescató antes de que su cuerpo fuera aplastado por los escombros del destruido Monte de las Animas y le colocó un fragmento en su garganta para que volviera a revivir. Poco a poco, el moreno comenzó a abrir sus azulinos ojos, sintiendo un poco de molestia por la luminosidad del lugar hasta que se acostumbró al ambiente.

-Ahh...-dijo tomándose con una mano su cabeza en dónde sintió un pequeño puntazo de dolor- ¿Dónde diablos estoy?- y recorrió con la vista su alrededor, pero no observó nada más que el tranquilo ambiente verde y el correr del río que se encontraba a sus pies, excepto por algo, un brillo que sobresalía del verde césped.-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó y se paró dificultosamente por la falta de equilibrio que tenía a causa de su estado débil.

Tanto cómo se fue acercando al brillo que reflejaba la luz del sol, se dió cuenta de que era su alabarda Banryuu, sonrió satisfecho- Por lo menos no te he perdido Banryuu- dijo mientras la tomaba y se la ponía al hombro, pero no pudo soportar mucho el peso y la soltó.

-¿Pero qué demonios?- cuestionó sorprendido el moreno ante ese hecho, pues era extraño que después de haber tenido a Banryuu toda su vida y haberla cargado de la misma manera siempre, ahora no pueda hacerlo.

-Es porqué aún estás debíl, Bankotsu- dijo una voz femenina que le hablaba a sus espaldas.

El moreno se enfureció ante el hecho de ser llamado débil, no importaba su condición él nunca sería débil, y caracterizarlo de esa manera era la peor ofensa que podían haberle dicho. Se dió vuelta rapidamente para dar una fría mirada a la chica que le habló.-¿Quién eres tú para llamarme débil?- le cuestionó molesto y la observo d pies a cabeza para luego volver a clavarle su azulina mirada en aquellos achocolatados ojos.

La muchacha se atemorizó, pero ella también poseía un carácter terco y orgulloso. Así que le contestó de la misma manera- La persona que te salvó, desagradecido- y le sacó la lengua en un gesto infantil propio de la personalidad de la joven.

-¿ah?...- el moreno no sabía que significaba que le hayan sacado la lengua y quedo atónito al ver ese gesto.- pues, yo no te pedí ayuda- dijo cruzando los brazos y girando su rostro hacia otro lado mostrando desinterés.

-como sea...-dijo fastidiada la azabache- creo que ya me conoces, soy Kagome Higurashi- le mostró su mano esperando que el guerrero la aceptara como saludo.

-ahh... sí- dijo el guerrero tomandosé con una mano el mentón- ya recuerdo, tú eres la mujer de aquél híbrido- dijo con desdén y repugnacia.

-¿qué que?- preguntó incrédula la muchacha y se sonrojó- NO, NO LO SOY- dijo molesta y se dió media vuelta para que el orgulloso guerrero no se diera cuenta de su situación.

"Ajá, aquí sucede algo y lo averiguaré" pensó el moreno.- Entonces ¿Qué eres? ¿Su amante?- dijo maliciosamente a sabiendas de que la chica reaccionaría molesta ante tal comentario.

-Mira, no sé quién te crées que eres pero tenme un poco más de respeto- le regañó la azabache dándose la vuelta para enfrentarlo.

-¿respeto?... Já, eso quisieras. Ahora dime ¿Qué haces aquí niña?- quería saber que había ocurrido para ponerse en acción lo más rápido posible.

-No me digas "niña". Practicamente tenemos la misma edad- lo miró disgustada, era tan terco que comenzaba a cansarla.- y lo que pasó es que te rescatamos, con InuYasha y los demás, del derrumbe que se ocasionó en el Monte de las Animas cuando Naraku completó su transformación- terminó de aclararle la situación al ahora desconcertado guerrero.

"¿Naraku?...¿el Monte de las Animas?... Sí, ahora lo recuerdo"- Y ¿Por qué demonios me salvaron ustedes? Se suponía que yo debía derrotar a ese maldito hanyou para vengar la muerte de mis hermanos- le confesó molesto a la chica.

-Te salvamos porque no merecias morir así, y aunque- se tomó el cuello un poco incómoda- aunque ya estabas muerto... emm pensamos que sería bueno darte otra oportunidad, digo después de todo eres humano y eso te da una esperanza a ser bueno.

-Pero deja de decir estupideces-escupió- ser humano es lo más patético que me ha pasado, si pudiera no hubiera nacido así. Esta condición es estúpidamente vulnerable. Habría sido más sensato que me dejarás morir- se dió media vuelta para tomar a Banryuu de nuevo y marcharse pero esta vez su equilibrio falló y cayó al suelo.

-¡Que te dije que aún estás débil! ¡Entiéndelo de una vez!- le dijo la colegiala mientras se acercaba rapidamente al guerrero para tomarlo del brazo y ayudarlo a levantarse, más el orgulloso moreno no se lo permitió y la apartó bruscamente de él.

-No te atrevas a volver a ayudarme, o no tendré compasión de tí y te asesinaré- la amenazó, era demasiado que ya lo hayan salvado para que ahora deba estar al cuidado de una tonta niña.

-Si hasta ahora no lo has hecho, no lo harás- le respondió enojada.

-La razón por la que aún parloteas como un cuervo es que te debo el haberme rescatado, sólo eso- la miró con odio desde el suelo para luego comenzar a levantarse. Ambos parecían unos niños pequeños peleando.

-Pues bien, dejaré de ayudarte y serás tú mismo el que cuide de tí- se cruzó de brazos y se dió media vuelta, esperando que el moreno le contestára de nuevo. Pero esta vez no recibió reclamo por la otra parte. Miró de reojo para ver que le habia sucedido y se giró completamente a su dirección cuando observó que el guerrero ya se encontraba en su camino propio y partía en la dirección opuesta a la de ella. Kagome se apresuró a alcanzarlo, pues lo que no sabía el moreno es que despues de que lo rescataron del Monte, Kagome e InuYasha habían discutido sobre el dejarlo vivo o no. Obviamente Kagome ganó,pero con una condición que le había impuesto el peliplata: debería convertir a Bankotsu en una semana, sin ayuda de nadie ella debería convercerlo de ser bueno. Sango, Miroku, Kirara y Shippo quisieron apoyar a Kagome pero era arriesgado dejar vivir a un mercenario tan peligroso, por lo que cuando Inuyasha hizo su propuesta la aceptaron pensando que así la azabache desistiría pero fue en vano, Kagome les dijo que no se preocuparan que todo estaría bien y lograría su propósito. Ellos lo aceptaron ya que sabian que si la chica estaba en peligro InuYasha no dudaría en salvarla y se dirigieron a la aldea para conseguir algunas proviciones para volver luego a dónde se encontraba la azabache y el herido guerrero, pero hasta ahora no habían regresado y no lo harían hasta dentro de siete días, siete días en los que si Kagome se encontraba sola sería presa fácil para cualquier demonio o monstruo que habite en los alrededores, y no esta demás decir que tambien podía ser atacada por bandidos. Así que ahora que Bankotsu había despertado, lo mejor sería permanecer a su lado, por seguridad.

El moreno caminaba a paso lento pero aún así cada pisada era dolorosa, lo único que quería era alejarse de aquella joven que le parecía tan insoportable. Por lo que le molestó escucharla caminar tras él."Demonios, ¿ahora cómo me desharé de tí?" pensó enfadado, no le gustaba llevar cargas innecesarias pero algo hacia que soportara a aquella chica.

-Oye, ¿adónde crées que vas?- le preguntó molesta la azabache alcanzandoló en sus pasos.

-A donde tú no estés- le gruñó.

-Pe-pero ¿Cómo puedes abandonarme así? Tú sabes muy bien los peligros que puede correr una joven como yo en esta epoca- dijo asustada.

-Mph... no me interesa, tú no eres mi responsabilidad. Ahora déjame en paz- le dijo deteniendo su marcha y mirándola friamente.

Kagome entendió claramente el mensaje que quería darle el guerrero, así que se quedó inmóvil ante la fría mirada del ojiazul- Etto...- dijo levantando su dedo en señal de que quería hacer una objeción pero no consiguió hacerla ya que el moreno siguió su camino nuevamente.

-Aunque pensándolo bien- se dijo a sí mismo el moreno- sin ella como anzuelo, no podré volverme a enfrentar a ese híbrido de nuevo- cerró los ojos en señal de cansancio y se dió media vuelta para volver con la muchacha.

Kagome se había quedado inmóvil, se sentía sola y estaba pensando cómo haría para sobrevivir "¿Cómo rayos haré para sobrevivir siete días, SIETE MALDITOS DIAS AQUI?" pensó frustrada. -Esto va a estar demasiado difícil- dijo.

-Tienes razón, esto estará demasiado difícil- le respondió el guerrero de manera burlona- Ven, creo que no es buena idea dejarte sola por ahí causando problemas, además aún te debo el favor...- dijo de mala gana.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó incredúla la muchacha ante el extraño comportamiento del moreno, quien solo asintió seriamente.- Esta bien- dijo feliz y tomó el brazo del muchacho.

-Auch, no seas tonta aún me duele- dijo el guerrero separándose del contacto con la azabache.

-Oh, lo siento- lo soltó rapidamente y le pidió disculpas.- Bien, entonces ¿Adónde iremos?- preguntó ansiosa, de hecho se sentía feliz de compartir una aventura con el orgulloso guerrero que hasta ahora había demostrado no ser tan malo como parecía.

"¿Por qué se emociona tanto?" pensaba el moreno mientras la analizaba "es una niña tonta"- Primero debemos conseguir refugio ¿No te parece?- preguntó de manera irónica.

-em pues sí, tienes razón. La verdad no se mucho de cómo sobrevivir a esta época así que me encuentro a tus órdenes- dijo adoptando una postura de saludo militar, realmente era muy infantilmente divertida- claro, siempre y cuando yo las considere justas y necesarias- le aclaró

-Cómo quieras...-dijo desinteresado el moreno y volvió a emprender su camino.

-Oye, emm pues, no deberías esforzarte tanto ¿sábes? porque como ya te lo he dicho, estás aún herido y eso necesita reposo y...- fue interrumpida por el guerrero.

-Yo sé cómo cuidarme no te preocupes, ahora debemos buscar refugio antes del anochecer o acaso ¿quieres ser presa fácil de los demonios o ladrones?- la intimidó.

-¡Ay ya! está bien está bien, te seguiré- dijo haciendo gestos con sus manos en señal de aceptación.

-Bueno, entonces sígueme y haz silecio- le dijo el moreno sin deterner su paso.

-ahh... esto va a ser aburrido- dijo en susurro la muchacha pensando que el guerrero no la escucharía.

-¡Que te calles ya!-le gritó moderadamente y la chica sólo asintió

Caminaron un buen trecho hasta que se encontraron con un arroyo prácticamente escondido entre los frondosos árboles y arbustos, que no hubiera sido descubierto si Kagome no se hubiera apoyado en una rama que se quebró dejándola caer dentro de aquel sitio.

-Por fín haces algo bien- se burló el joven guerrero desde afuera de la barrera de vegetacion que rodeaba al arroyo.

-Ven a ayudarme y deja decir tonterías- le dijo molesta la azabache que al caerse había rodado por todo el suelo, ya que había un desnivel entre el bosque y ese sitio. Ahora la chica yacía boca abajo en el suelo y estaba completamente llena de tierra y hojas.

Bankotsu saltó y se deslizó por el desnivel llegando a donde se encontraba la joven, se detuvo ante ella y le extendió su mano.-Ven apresúrate, aún hay que inspeccionar este lugar- dijo mientras la ponía de pie rapidamente y sin ningún cuidado.

-¡ay!- reclamó la azabache- no seas bruto- le dijo enfadada.

-shht- le tapó la boca con la mano- deja de hacer ruido, te dije que debemos inspeccionar este lugar- le dijo estando sus rostros muy cerca.

Kagome se paralizó al sentir la mano del guerrero en su rostro y más aún al verlo tan cerca, esa mirada azulina que la hacia perderse en ella. Por primera vez se sintió rara con él y sólo logró asentir apresuradamente.

Bankotsu la miró a los ojos y sintío calidez en aquellos ojos chocolates ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué hacía ella para que él la toleraba? Después de todo era la única que lo habia tratado como su igual y él no la había liquidado. Por un momento estuvieron asi pero un ruido entre los arbustos los distrajo y el moreno rompió la conexión visual. Más no era nada amenazador, sólo una simple liebre.

-Mph... Ya tenemos cena- le dijo a la azabache y la soltó par dirigirle la atención al pequeño y desafortunado animal.

Kagome se quedó ahí otra vez, sumida en sus pensamientos "¿qué rayos había pasado?" pensó para si misma "Dioses, espero que no suceda otra vez... esa cercanía fue muy extraña y... agradable" sacudió su cabeza para intentar quitarse esos pensamientos inoportunos "Kagome, no es conveniente que te pongas tonta con estas cosas" se regañó asi misma "será mejor que me entretenga en algo para dejar de pensar incoherencias" suspiró cansada y se dirigió al arroyo para refrescarse.

-uy...-dijo entusiasmada mientras metía sus manos en la refrescante agua- está deliciosa, tal vez tendré oportunidad de sacarme toda la suciedad que me cargué hoy- dijo mientras miraba su "blanca" blusa colegial que ahora llevaba más tierra que una maceta. Se limpió un poco la cara y tomó algo de agua.

-Ey tú- le gritó el ojiazul desde dónde habían entrado a aquél inmaculado lugar.

-¡Me llamó Kagome! no "tú"- reclamó la azabache.

-Cómo sea... ven debes hacer algo- dijo mientras tiraba al suelo unas verduras y raices que había encontrado.- Supongo que debes saber hervirlas ¿No?

-¿No qué ya teníamos la cena?- se burló de él.

-No fastidies, estoy demasiado agotado como para corretear a una liebre, por ahora es suficiente. Mañana conseguiremos más comida- dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica y la miraba fijamente. El guerrero obviamente habia notado la reaccion de la chica hace unos momentos y sabía que sería divertido confundirla, después de todo debía entretenerse en algo ¿qué no?

-¿Qu-qué haces Ba-Bankotsu?- dijo nerviosamente la muchacha al notar la cercanía.

-Nada que te moleste, creo- dijo seductoramente el moreno. " es tan fácil confundir a estas chiquillas" se reía en su interior.- ¿o sí?- estaba tan cerca de ella que un movimiento en falso haría que se besaran.

-Pues...- dijo la chica volviendo a su compostura y separándose rapidamente del moreno- yo creo que si- se agachó a tomar las verduras y se dirigió a lavarlas.

"Já esto va a estar divertido" pensó el guerrero mientras observaba como la azabache se atareaba con las verduras.

-¿qué tonteras piensa ese guerrero?- cuestionaba la azabache- sólo son siete días Kag... vamos, tú puedes... sólo siete días- se dió animos la muchacha, sería difícil soportar al joven guerrero si se comenzaba a comportar de esa manera tan vergonzosa. Sólo debería esperar ese lapso de tiempo para volver a la aldea con InuYasha y los demás, para entonces debía convencer al guerrero de que debía conciliar su camino y dejar atrás su pasado como mercenario. ¿Cómo lo lograría? Hasta ahora no se le había ocurrido ningún plan pero tampoco bajaría los brazos. Haría todo lo posible por salvarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

Bankotsu al ver a la atareada chica, se dirigió a buscar a su alabarda que la había dejado a las afueras de aquella reserva. Ahora se sentía un poco mejor, pero su estado no era muy prometedor, debía descansar y reponer fuerzas ya que el fragmento que poseía no era demasiada fuente de energía más que para su vitalidad.

-Aquí estás Banryuu- dijo mientras se inclinaba para tomarla- Demonios, estúpida debilidad humana- Bankotsu no aceptaba su naturaleza, es más la detestaba por ser tan vulnerable. Levantó su gran arma y la puso en su hombro, después de haberla llevado todo el día ahora le resultaba un poco difícil cargarla. Se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia donde estaba la chica.

El atardecer se acababa, el cielo cada vez se tornaba más oscuro pero aun así las estrellas y una hermosa luna en cuarto menguante lo iluminaban dándole un especial toque mágico. El agua cristalina recorría el arroyo dando un suave burbujeo al pasar sobre las rocas y parecía brillar bajo la luz de la luna.

El joven guerrero se dispuso a recoger algunas ramas secas esparcidas por el suelo para encender una fogata. Y sin mucho esfuerzo lo logró, para luego sentarse junto a ella y concentrarse en las llamas, que a pesar de ser un fenómeno natural tan común eran hipnotizantes para él.

-Genial- dijo alegre la muchacha- ya encendiste la fogata, después de todo no eres tan malo con esto de sobrevivir- la azabache tomó asiento junto a él.

Bankotsu apartó su vista del fuego para observar a la muchacha -¿Qué hay de ti? Has logrado clavar unas verduras en las ramas- le aplaudió- realmente me sorprendiste-dijo irónico esbozando una sonrisa de lado.

-Cállate y come- le dio su brocheta de verduras- y bueno…- Kagome quería evitar el silencio entre ellos, de hecho no le gustaba estar callada era algo aburrido.- ¿De qué podemos hablar? ¿Tienes algún tema en especial?- preguntó amablemente.

-Si… ¿Sabes cuál?...- cuestionó de manera misteriosa a la curiosa chica.

-Oh, no. Dime dime dime- le respondió entusiasmada la azabache.

-Pues… mi tema favorito es…-el moreno hablaba despacio y entrecortadamente para enloquecer a la chica.

-Vamos, dime…- se sentía morir por saber cuál tema podría hablar con él, después de todo no hablas con Bankotsu todos los días.

-Ninguno- dijo secamente el joven guerrero y observó divertido el rápido cambio de estado anímico de la chica.- y deja de molestar- terminó de decir y clavó su brocheta en el suelo, poniéndola cerca del fuego para que se cosan los vegetales. Kagome lo imitó y se sentó abrazando sus rodillas. Ambos jóvenes estaban en silencio, y así lo hicieron hasta que terminaron de cenar. Luego cada uno se dispuso a hacer algo.

Kagome, sentada en la orilla, observaba el recorrido del arroyo y este seguía unos metros más adelante hasta desembocar en una pequeña cascada. La muchacha tomó una fina ramilla y la coloco sobre el agua para ver cómo era arrastrada por la corriente. Mientras que Bankotsu estaba inspeccionando el lugar en busca de peligros.

-Creo que por esta noche estaremos seguros- le comentó el moreno mientras revisaba el lugar con la vista.

-Okey…- dijo aburrida la azabache.- creo que me lavaré un poco en aquella cascada… así que… si no te importa…-

-No te preocupes no me interesas en lo absoluto- Bankotsu sonó frío y cortante.- eres una niña, ya te lo dije- dijo en tono desinteresado.

Kagome se sintió ofendida, pero tampoco quería provocarlo para que la acose o le falte el respeto. Así que se calmó y decidió que era mejor que la considerara de esa manera. –Esta bien, no tardaré mucho…- y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cascada.

Cuando la azabache llegó, descendió un poco para llegar al pie de aquella cascada, que poseía una altura suficiente como para que la muchacha se pudiera bañar como en la ducha. –Woow es hermoso…- dijo observando la delicadeza del agua bajar y bañar las piedras.- Bueno será mejor que me apresure- se dijo a sí misma y comenzó a desvestirse.

Colocó su uniforme en una roca, y entró rápidamente a la cascada.- uy, esta helada- dijo tiritando y abrazándose a sí misma.- ¿Po-por qué no p-puede haber agua caliente en ésta época?- refunfuñó mientras se limpiaba rápido la cara y los brazos, para después resfregarse un poco su negro cabello que aunque no recibía los productos que ultizaba en su época no perdía el brillo y la sedocidad, y luego salir rápidamente del agua helada. La muchacha estaba con los ojos cerrados y no se fijó dónde pisaba, por lo que resbaló con una piedra y cayó hacia adelante, golpeándose con una roca más grande que se encontraba a la orilla de aquella cascada.

-¡auch!- exclamó de dolor, había caído sobre la roca en el agua.- rayos, ¿por qué soy tan torpe?- dijo mientras intentaba pararse pero sintió un fuerte y agudo dolor en la cadera. Kagome dirgió su vista a la fuente de la molestia y se encontró con una herida que atravesaba su muslo y cadera que desafortunadamente sangraba. La muchacha se apresuró a lavarse la reciente cortadura y evitar así que se infecte.

Bankotsu se encontraba en el provisorio campamento que habian hecho, y terminaba de hacer unas camas precarias con algunas ramas -ah…-suspiro cansado el guerrero- ¿Por qué tarda tanto esa tonta?- dijo enfadado y se levantó para ir a buscarla. Cuando llegó a la cima de la cascada le gritó- Oye, tú… ¿Por qué demonios tardas tanto? Yo también quiero lavarme…- y se quedó mudo al ver a la muchacha desnuda y en medio del agua, y decidó espiarla en silencio.- vaya vaya, después de todo no estas tan mal- dijo Bankotsu maliciosamente y esbozando una sonrisa de lado, le había llamado la atención la perfecta figura de la chica, delgada y elegante, parecía frágil como una muñeca. La blanca piel de la chica cristalizada por el agua, parecía brillar, su negro cabello llegaba hasta sus muslos y tapaba sus atributos por lo que el moreno bufó al no tener la vista deseada.

-Eres una inútil…-se dijo disgustada a sí misma la azabache- ¿cómo no te vas a fijar por donde caminas? –se auto-cuestionaba Kagome, estaba tan sumida en sus reproches que no había tomado en cuenta la presencia de aquel intruso. Hasta que sin querer, miró hacia arriba y encontró a Bankotsu sentado.- ¡AAAAY!-el gritó fue tan fuerte que hizo que algunos pajarillos que en esos momentos se encontraban durmiendo, emprendieran su vuelo asustados.

-¡QUE RAYOS HACES AHÍ BANKOTSU!- gritó la muchacha que intentaba de todas la maneras posibles cubrir su desnudez.

Bankotsu sólo reía por la penosa situación de la chica, le importaba muy poco que lo hubiera descubierto.- Esperando mi turno para bañarme- dijo pícaro.

-Pues ve a esperar a otro lado, pervertido- le dijo la muchacha mientras se apresuraba a tomar su uniforme escolar y esconderse en un arbusto.-Pero que se crée ese Bankotsu, ¿No qué solo soy una niña para él? maldito pervertido...- refunfuñaba la joven. Una vez que termino de vestirse salió de su escondite y se encontró con una imagen demasiado provocadora. Estaba allí, Bankotsu de espaldas con el torso desnudo y prometiendo sacar sus pantalones. Kagome rápidamente reaccionó y se sonrojó furtivamente, la situación la ponía demasiado incomoda aunque no negaba que le agradaba de cierta manera pero su vergüenza pudo más y se giró para no verlo.

-¿Por qué eres tan exhibicionista?- le preguntó apenada la joven.

-Ah ¿con qué aun sigues ahí eh?- dijo desinteresado el ojiazul.

-Etto… ya me iba no te preocupes- Kagome se rascó la cabeza como tic nervioso y comenzó a caminar algo renga.- Ay- dijo ante el ardor que sentía por la cortadura, y se dió cuenta de que ésta volvía a sangrar, manchando así su falda verde.

Bankotsu observó la manera de caminar de la muchacha y hábilmente distinguió la mancha de sangre en la falda. Pero no le tomó importancia y decidió seguir con su tarea.

La azabache se sentó junto a la fogata, y agregó algunas ramas más para que no se extinguiera. Se recostó sobre uno de los improvisados futones de ramas y se empezó a quitar lentamente la falda, para poder analizar mejor la cortadura.

-Mmm… No te ves tan mal- dijo animándose- creo que con un poco de hierbas y una venda sanarás rápido- se coloco la falda de nuevo y se dispuso a buscar algunas plantas medicinales.

No le fue difícil a la muchacha encontrar las hierbas necesarias para evitar la infección, por lo que logró limpiar la herida y colocar una venda con un trozo de tela que arrancó de su blusa. Se volvió a sentar junto a la fogata y esta vez, sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida. Lentamente se acomodó hasta quedar en recostada en aquellas ramas, con sus manos bajo su cabeza en función de almohada.

Bankotsu que regresaba de la cascada, y parándose junto a la fogata, la miró. Se quedó observándola, sus finos y delicados rasgos, sus delgados labios y su piel aparentemente tersa, su apariencia de tranquilidad al estar dormida. De pronto se sorprendió a si mismo notando cosas que nunca había prestado atención en la gente y menos en una mujer. "Sin duda ella es diferente… o sólo será que yo nunca me había fijado en nadie… pero es atractiva" sacudió su cabeza para esfumar aquellos pensamientos y se dijo- es una simple mujer nada más- y se sentó para tomar guardia. Mientras que volvía a quedarse mirando a Kagome dormir, hasta ahora él no había tenido otra relacion con las mujeres más que cuando las tomaba a la fuerza, pero aunque la azabache le resultaba deseable, no parecía atreverse a lastimarla de aquella manera. Después de todo ella lo salvó y eso no muchas personas lo hacían y menos por él, ¿quíen arriesgaría su vida para salvar a un asesino? ese era un interrogante que hacía que Bankotsu se sumiera en sus pensamientos. Y así, sin planearlo, Kagome empezaba a cambiar al joven.

La noche transcurría sin ningún problema, el moreno ya se encontraba un poco cansado y lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos hasta quedarse dormido. Cuando despertó, miró hacia donde debía estar Kagome, pero no la encontró. Se levantó rapidamente y tomó a Banryuu, pensó que algo le había sucedido a la azabache, pero la encontró en medio del arroyo con una rama que tenia punta intentando pescar.

-¿Qué haces allí?- le preguntó.

-Consiguiendo el desayuno- Kagome dijo mientras se secaba el sudor con una mano- Buenos días, por cierto- le ofreció una dulce sonrisa.

-Mph...- bufó indiferente- Si, si, Hola- movió su mano.

El guerrero se acercó para ayudarla en la pesca, porque se dio cuenta que esa tarea no se le daba a la chica. Y terminó pescando tres peces, los cuales asaron y comieron.

Kagome observó la atención que el guerrero le brindaba, y decidió que debería comenzar con su misión pero, ¿Cómo lo haría? la verdad hasta ahora no lo había pensado y si no actuaba rápido el tiempo se acabaría. En parte, sentía que estaba engañándolo ya que Bankotsu no sabía que destino le esperaría si no recapacitaba, pero tampoco sabia que tenía que enmendar su camino.

-Bankotsu, necesito hablarte...- dijo la azabache tomándose las manos nerviosamente. Señal que el moreno notó.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo sin interés.

-Pues... etto...- la joven no tenía ni la menor idea de como entablar esa conversación.

-¡Habla ya!- gritó molesto, una de las cosas que más detestaba eran los rodeos.

-Bueno, ya ya- se sorprendió con el grito y se apresuró por hablar.- ¿hay alguna posibilidad en que dejes de ser un asesino?- preguntó timidamente.

-¿Qué deje de ser un asesino?- Bankotsu no entendía adonde queria llegar pero le respondió- pues, no he conocido otra vida más que esta, pero me siento a gusto con lo que soy- terminó de decir mientras arrojaba los pescados a los pies de la chica.

"Bien, tal vez si hago que conozca lo bueno que es ayudar a los demás en vez de asesinarlos, podré salvarlo" pensó la muchacha- Y, si yo te mostrara otro tipo de vida ¿Cambiarías?- le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

"¿Qué diablos planea esta boba?" cuestionó en su mente- ¿Por qué cambiaría? ser bueno y amable en esta vida solo te trae problemas, te pisotearan y te utilizaran. Prefiero que me teman y respeten antes de ser tomado por tonto.- dijo molesto.

-Pues, ese es tu punto de vista, y no es del todo cierto...-

-¿Qué no lo es?- preguntó irónico- Dime y ¿Por qué es que estas aquí sola, conmigo, abandonada?- le hizo ver.- Tú me ayudaste y me rescataste, eso es cierto, pero ¿qué te dio eso? conseguiste que tus amigos te abandonaran a causa de tus ideales y los riesgos que estas tomando.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- dijo molesta, Bankotsu no tenía derecho a decirle esas cosas- ¡Ellos volveran por mí una vez que tú cambies!- le aclaró la azabache.

-¿Qué yo cambie? Já- se burló- Pues si es por mí, no volveras nunca con ellos y te quedarás conmigo- con esto se sorprendieron ambos, ¿era el deseo de Bankotsu que Kagome se quede con él? la muchacha solo lo miró sorprendida mientras que Bankotsu no sabía como invalidar lo que acababa de decir.

-Bankotsu, mi único deseo es ayudarte- dijo tranquila la azabache tratando de pasar por alto el comentario del moreno- Y pienso lograrlo, te prometo que no bajaré los brazos, pero tú debes poner de tu parte- lo miró fijamente a los ojos demostrando la confianza que sentía en él. Dandole la seguridad de que todo lo que decía era cierto.

El moreno no entendía la manera de actuar de la chica, nunca había visto a alguien tan tonto como para arriesgarse así. ¿Qué la hacia confiar en él? ¿Por qué queria ayudarlo? eran dudas que a pesar de provocar desconcierto en el guerrero, también lo ayudaban a entender sobre la bondad en las personas, de hecho su propia naturaleza humana que reclamaba salir a la luz, hacia que en su corazón surgan los deseos de salvarse a sí mismo de un destino vacio y lleno de odio. Pero también invadía su lado orgulloso y prepotente, que lo idealizaba como alguien que no necesitaba de nadie, el mismo lado que lo habia dominado por todo este tiempo provocando en él la indiferencia entre sus pares, creando el rencor por la debilidad humana. ¿Qué hará Bankotsu? ¿Permitirá que Kagome lo ayude, o la rechazará y continuará con su vida de siempre, aquella vida que no le proporcionaba nada bueno?


	3. Chapter 3

Aunque, en el Monte de las Animas, nuestros héroes habían luchado contra Naraku, éste logró escapar de su muerte pero muy mal herido. Ahora, Naraku se encontraba en un antiguo palacio, en donde arrasó con los habitantes para poder establecerse allí. Necesitaba gerenerarse rápidamente de sus heridas para poder acabar de una buena vez con aquellos estorbosos humanos y ese hanyou que tanto odia.

Sin embargo, la única opción que tenía era la de utilizar los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon para poder acelerar el proceso. Ya había perdido demasiados fragmentos en los Shichinintai, y todos ellos los poseía su líder, Bankotsu. "Debo encontrarlo y obtener esos fragmentos... pero aun así necesito más" pensaba el maligno hanyou.

-Kagura- llamó a la youkai de los vientos. Quien se dirigió hacia él, fastidiada ya que sabía que le encargaría uno de los trabajos sucios que Naraku no quería hacer. A quien solo obedecía obligada porque de lo contrario él la mataría.- Necesito que busques a Bankotsu, se que ha sido salvado por aquellos idiotas y tiene algo que me pertenecen, los fragmentos- su voz era fría e inexpresiba pero lograba erizar la piel por la maldad que cargaba en ella.

Kagura suspiró cansada, ya estaba harta de obedecer aquellas odiosas órdenes de Naraku. Ella anhelaba su libertad, poder vivir con Kanna tranquilas, pero sin embargo todo ese sueño se veía frustrado por la simple existencia de aquel repugnante ser y el hecho de que este tenía en sus manos el corazón de la princesa de los vientos.

De repente, entró Kanna y caminó silenciosamente hasta ellos. Como usualmente lo hacía, portaba su espejo devorador de almas en sus manos, pero esta vez el espejo reflejaba un resplandor notorio y eso llamó la atención de Kagura.

-¿Qué sucede Kanna?- preguntó curiosa la youkai.

-Hemana, padre, he visto algo que podría interesarles- dijo la pequeña albina sin expresar ninguna emoción en su rostro. Y levantó el espejo hacia Naraku, quien observó en este a Kagome y Bankotsu.

"Que interesante, esa sacerdotisa con el portador de mis fragmentos. No creo que aquel asesino esté con ella por nada bueno. Tal vez tenga planeado algo, ¿una venganza quizás? de todos mod..." se interrumpió " espera, esa miko puede ver los fragmentos... sus ojos, en ellos se encuentra el poder que necesito para descubrir los demás fragmentos de la perla..." sonrió satisfecho todo parecía estar a su favor "Necesito ese brillo que está en sus ojos".

-Kagura, cambio de planes...- dijo a la youkai que lo miraba confundida pues no entendía a aquel hibrido- Ahora que lo he pensado mejor, es más necesario que encuentres a esa sacerdotisa-Kagura se acercó al espejo y observó en el a Kagome, lo que por fin la hizo comprender el plan que podría estar tramando Naraku- como ya sabes, ella es la única junto con Kikyo que puede ver los fragmentos de la perla, y creo que sería muy útil tener ese poder en mis manos. Así que debes quitarle el brillo que porta en sus ojos- la hechicera del viento abrió los ojos sorprendida, pues lo que ella imaginaba era que Naraku utilizaría a Kagome, pero robarle su peculiar visión, eso era nuevo.

-Esta bien, Naraku- dijo la joven de ojos rojizos mientras se daba vuelta y comenzaba a caminar hacia el balcón. Sacó una de las plumas que portaba en su peinado y la arrojó al viento en donde aumentó su tamaño, Kagura subió en ella y comenzó a volar hacia donde estaban Bankotsu y Kagome.

Mientras tanto, aquellos dos jóvenes se encontraban aun platicando acerca de el ofrecimiento que le habia hecho Kagome a Bankotsu, quien solo se quedó pensativo y rechazó la propuesta de la joven.

-¡Bankotsu! responde, ¿estás dispuesto a cambiar?- insistió la azabache algo desesperada por el silencio que le proporcioaba el ojiazul.

-¿Realmente crees que alguien como tú logrará cambiarme? ¿tanta fe te tienes miko?- se burló el joven de trenza azabache, su pregunta fue tan altanera que provocó que Kagome se enojara y estuviera al borde de las lágrimas por la rabia que sentía de tratar con alguien tan terco y orgulloso.

Kagome sentía como sus mejillas ardían furiosamente, pues ese rechazo le había ofendido. Pero no perdería las esperanzas, sabía que de un modo u otro el ojiazul debería aprender a aceptar la ayuda de los demás aunque no tenía la menor idea de cómo lo lograría. Se sentía frustrada por ser considerada tan poca cosa, ¿Quién se creía que era aquel guerrero para tratarla de esa manera? "debes tener paciencia Kag" se decía a sí misma tratando de calmarse "Bankotsu nunca ha recibido ayuda desinteresada de nadie más que no hayan sido sus hermanos" reflexionó " así que debes ser más amable, para que él pueda confiar en tí" suspiró cansada.

-¡Ay pero es tan terco!- pensó en voz alta, y el comentario divirtió al ojiazul.

-¿Qué soy terco? jmph...- dijo fastidiado- aquí la única terca eres tú, que piensas que con tus buenas acciones puedes cambiar al mundo... ¿acaso no te das cuenta de qué esas intenciones no sirven de nada más que para que seas utilizada por los demás?

-Entiendo que estemos en una época de guerra, pero no permitiré que te dediques a matar a personas por dinero- le reclamó- esa no es la manera que se debe vivir, hacer daño a los demás es algo que tarde o temprano se termina pagando- se cruzó de brazos y levantó levemente su rostro por orgullo.

-¿Así que tú- la miró de arriba a abajo lentamente, cosa que hizo incomodar a la azabache y provocó un rubor en sus mejillas- no me lo permitirás?- terminó de decir tortuosamente con una agradable voz.

-etto... em pues sí, así es- afirmó débilmente- te mostrare que puedes vivir de otra manera, más tranquila, más feliz...- dijo entusiasmada.

Por poco convence a Bankotsu, de verdad Kagome hacía que el moreno reflexionara sobre la vida, cosa que nunca antes había hecho. Para él, la vida era el presente y debía sobrevivir al podrido mundo que lo rodeaba. Su infancia había sido dura.

Bankotsu era hijo del gran terrateniente Ichiro que era el protector de la aldea que se encontraba en su dominio. Pero a pesar de ser alguien con poder, era un hombre bueno y amable que veía por el bien de los aldeanos. Su madre, se llamaba Mizuki era princesa de otras tierras y afortunadamente se casó con el hombre al que amaba, juntos vivieron en paz y tuvieron un hijo al que llamaron Kouki, el pequeño era de negros cabellos igual que su padre y de azulinos ojos como los de su madre. Pocos meses después de que Kouki nació, un ejército atacó las tierras del Ichiro y sometió a los aldeanos. Invadió el palacio del terrateniente y asesinó a todos aquellos que vivían allí. Mizuki, logró esconderse con la ayuda de su esposo, en un pequeño refugio que habían construido para esas situaciones. La mujer llevaba a su pequeño en brazos quien dormía profundamente.

El general que atacó las tierras se llamaba Ryusei, y estaba cegado por la ambición de conquistar las tierras de Ichiro, que desde hacía años tenía en la mira. Ordenó buscar a Ichiro y su esposa por todo el palacio, y cuando al fin los encontraron fueron asesinados. Pero Ryusei se quedó con el pequeño bebé y lo llamó Bankotsu. Desde allí, lo educaron para matar, para convertirse en alguien a quien los demás respetaran por miedo, Ryusei fue quien le regaló a Banryuu que se convirtió en su fiel arma.

Ya de mayor, decidió convertirse en un poderoso guerrero, y para eso debería entrenarse aun más. Al enterarse de que el general al cual llamó "padre" toda su vida había asesinado a sus verdaderos padres decidió que por respeto, no iba a darle el mismo destino que el de sus padres, pero si abandonó el palacio en donde vivía con Ryusei. Pasó su adolescencia, en busca de los demonios y guerreros más fuertes, para combatir con ellos y encontrar así, dignos compañeros para formar un grupo de mercenarios.

A los diesiocho conoció a Suikotsu, quien le tomó un cariño fraternal. Luego conocieron a Jackotsu y los tres siguieron su búsqueda de compañeros hasta que formaron los Siete Guerreros. Teniendo esa vida, casi sin amor, más que la confianza y el cariño fraternal que se tenían entre los miembros del grupo, Bankotsu vivió como la vida le enseñó a hacerlo. Imaginar el tipo de vida que le proponía la azabache era como tener fantasías, algo absurdo y sin sentido. Pues la realidad no era como ella la creía, sino que era más dura.

-Solo dices tonterías miko- revoleó sus ojos cansado por las idioteces que hablaba sin cesar la chica- ¿acaso crees que por ser buena vas a vivir bien? ¿por qué intentas cambiar a un mundo que se encuentra podrido?- cuestinó a Kagome.

-Sé a que te refieres, pero también se que a pesar de ese lado duro que tiene la vida, de que las cosas no duran para siempre tanto como la felicidad y el dolor, hay esperanza por sobre todo. Sé que existe el sufrimiento en las personas, no prentendo ignorarlo solo digo que podemos enfrentarlo, ser felices a pesar de las malas situaciones.

-Deja de ser tan ingenua ya- se dio media vuelta fastidiado. Esa chica realmente lograba sacarlo de quicio con sus estupideces.

De un momento a otro, escucharon un grito deque provenia del cielo, y unas auras de luz radiante los embistieron.

-FUUNJIN NO MAI- gritó la hechicera de los vientos mientras de sus abanico salían cuchillas resplandecientes.

Bankotsu tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero fue lo suficientemente rápido como para tomar a Kagome por la cintura y salvarla del ataque de las cuchillas de la youkai. Kagome se sonrojó al sentir el fuerte brazo del guerrero rodear su cintura y atraerla al cuerpo de él. Para luego caer ella encima del moreno, por un minuto se quedó inmóvil, observando los ojos azules del muchacho "dioses, es tan... tan..." Bankotsu observó los chocolates ojos de la chica de la misma manera pero esta vez no pudo disfrutar del brillo tan especial que poseia la miko y la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡vamos muévete!- dijo apresurado mientras la quitaba de encima, pues no era momento de estupideces. Ahora su mayor preocupación era acabar con Kagura. Se levantó rapidamente y corrió hasta Banryuu, la tomó y se puso en guardia para enfrentar a la youkai.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, guerrero- dijo a mujer de ojos carmín- sólo vengo por ella- señaló con su abanico a Kagome quien aun seguía en el suelo y la miró con temor- Naraku necesita de sus ojos para encontrar los demás fragmentos, que por cierto- volvió su rojiza mirada hacia el joven de trenza azabache y sonrió de lado- tú posees algunos de ellos. Por lo que te sugiero que te apresures a derrotar a Naraku, si aun quieres seguir con vida.

La propuesta de la youkai de los vientos sorprendió tanto a Bankotsu como a Kagome, pues no creían que ella pudiera traicionar a Naraku pero aun así acababa de hacerlo.

-jmph...- bufó Bankotsu- así que ¿me estas ayudando a salvarme o estas advirtiéndome?- esbozó una sonrisa de lado, altanera y desinteresada.

-Como tu desees aceptarlo, me da igual- dijo cortante Kagura y volvió a posar sus carmines ojos en los chocolates de la miko- Creo que esto te dolerá solo un poco...- levantó su brazo y sacudió el abanico lanzando un resplandor azul que fue a parar directo a los ojos de la azabache.

Bankotsu quiso repeler aquel ataque interponiendo su alabarda entre la youkai y la miko. Pero lo hizo tardíamente y no alcanzó a proteger a Kagome. El resplandor entró en los ojos de la muchacha y regresó rapidamente al abanico, llevandosé consigo el poder que permitía ver los fragmentos de la perla, la vista de Kagome.

La azabache solo pudo gritar de dolor al sentir esa luz cegar su vista, pues la había el brillo irritó sus pupilas y la shockeo. Lo único que vió por última vez fue el rostro de Bankotsu que expresaba desesperación aunque ella no pudo entender el porqué ya que estaba mareada y confundida, la mirada azulina, ese mar que se encontraba en los ojos del moreno y que lograban hacerla perderse en ellos, esa mirada que la hacía sonrojar y ponerse nerviosa. Aquella mirada que ahora no podía encontrar, todo a su alrededor se encontraba oscuro, las sombras la rodeaban, se sentía desolada. Poco a poco pudo notar como la luz del día era consumida por una oscuridad absoluta, y perdió el sentido. Solo pudo escuchar como se libraba una batalla entre dos personas. Poco a poco se sintió caer...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

"todo se oscurece…" escuchó en un susurro. Unos hermosos orbes dorados se abrieron al instante de escuchar aquella frase, sus sentidos se agudizaron para tener mejor percepción de su entorno. Miro a su alrededor buscando a la dueña de la voz que acababa de escuchar, pero no vio a nadie solo estaba rodeado de bosque. "Inu…Yasha…" escucho de nuevo y supo que algo andaba mal, su instinto se lo decía, aquella azabache estaba en problemas. Pero… ¿dónde estaba?

-¡Kaagoomee!- gritó al viento el peliplata, más no recibió respuesta alguna-¡Kagooomeee!- gritó con todo lo que su voz le permitía, su garganta se irritó y el grito quedó apagado en un quejido desolador.

Giró desesperadamente para todos lados, su respiración se comenzaba a agitar ya era demasiada la tortura de no saber de dónde provenía la voz de Kagome.

-InuYasha…- dijo una voz femenina desde atrás de hanyou, quien rápidamente se dio vuelta para ver a la dueña de esa peculiar voz, esa voz tan fría, sin sentimientos, sin vida.

Sus pupilas se dilataron al ver a aquella joven que había sido tan importante en su vida, y que ahora se encontraba repitiendo el mismo escenario en el que aquella vez que fue sellado.

-Ki-Kikyo…- dijo en un suspiro de sorpresa. Observó como aquella sacerdotisa de barro estaba en guardia, con su arco y flecha sagrada, apuntándolo amenazadoramente- ¿Qué ha-haces Kikyo?- el peliplata retrocedió lentamente hasta que chocó con un tronco. Se dio vuelta para ver el árbol y en aquel viejo tronco observo la antigua marca de la que había sido su "tumba".

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, InuYasha? ¿Por qué me engañaste así?- dijo entre lágrimas de rabia Kikyo- de verdad yo había creído en ti, pero me engañaste… otra vez- una lágrima resbaló por su pálida mejilla y cayó de su rostro al suelo.

-¿de qué hablas?- preguntó confuso- ¡No te he hecho nada Kikyo! Dime ¿Qué es lo que suce…- se vio interrumpido por la contestación de la pálida sacerdotisa.

-¡Mueree InuYashaaa!- dijo Kikyo mientras disparaba una flecha que se envolvió en un poder que se percibía de color rosado. La flecha salió disparada rápidamente, tan veloz que InuYasha ni siquiera pudo intentar esquivarla.

El brillo rosado de la flecha sagrada se acercaba a él, como en aquella vez, como en aquel malentendido. Sintió su pecho atravesado, un dolor agudo se presento en su corazón, el aire le faltaba y el esplendor de la energía purificadora lo consumía…

-¡AHHHHH!- el peliplata grito desesperado mientras se levantaba asustado.

-¿Qué sucede… aauuh*bostezo*… InuYasha?- pregunto el lindo zorrito que se rascaba los ojos intentando despertarse.

-¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Dónde está Kikyo?!- cuestionó casi inconsciente de estar a salvo.

-¿De qué estás hablando InuYasha?- preguntoó el monje, algo preocupado por el estado de crisis emocional de su amigo.

-E….eel Árbol Sagrado… yo estaba ahí y Kikyo… ella estaba a punto de purificarme…- el ojidorado miró alterado a su alrededor y observó que se encontraba en la cabaña donde vivían con los chicos.

Sango al ver a InuYasha en ese estado se acercó- creo que solo fue una pesadilla- le dijo tranquilamente- es mejor que te calmes, recuerda que aun debemos estar al pendiente de lo que le suceda a Kagome, aunque tú nos hayas dicho que eso no es parte del trato que hiciste con ella-dijo algo inquieta por la preocupación que le provocaba haber dejado a su amiga con aquel guerrero.

-ahh…Ka-Kagome… ella…¡¿Dónde está ella?! ¡¿Dónde está Kagome?!- se desespero de nuevo y aparto a Sango de él. Miroku se paró rápidamente para impedir que InuYasha se vaya en ese shock que tenía, primero debería calmarse.

-InuYasha, creo que es mejor que descanses ahora. Mañana saldremos a primera hora a buscar a la señorita Kagome, pero ahora debes estar calmado- sin embargo, el peliplata no se detuvo y salió de todas maneras. Se dirigía a la puerta para ir a buscar a aquella chiquilla que despertó la preocupación en él. Su necesidad de protegerla era más fuerte que su orgullo ante aquel trato que habían hecho, esta vez no dejaría que le sucediera nada a la azabache pero… ¿Dónde estaba? Al igual que en su sueño, InuYasha se encontraba completamente perdido, sin dirección.

Bankotsu vio sorprendido lo que le sucedía a la miko, su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte cuando escuchó escapar de aquellos labios un grito de dolor. Sintió su sangre arder ante la impotencia de no haber podido repeler el ataque a tiempo, pero no perdería más tiempo. Una vez que el brillo se volvió al abanico y que el delicado cuerpo de la joven caída sin remedio alguno al frio suelo, se levantó y puso su alabarda en lo alto, lista para un ataque.

De repente, sintió un fuerte dolor en su garganta, un dolor que le cortaba la respiración, como si se cerrara completamente. Llevó su mano rápidamente al lugar del dolor y se sostuvo el cuello intentando detener el terrible asfixiamiento que estaba sufriendo. Su cuerpo no aguanto más y cayó de rodillas al suelo, soltó su alabarda y enterró sus dedos en la fría y húmeda tierra en señal de desesperación. Levantó levemente su vista, lo más que podía hacerlo, para observar a Kagura.

-No intentes dañarme, que yo no tengo la culpa de nada. Además recuerda que ese fragmento está infectado, así que será mejor que no te apresures en morir de nuevo. Lo que te sugiero es que acabes con Naraku, él es el único culpable de todo lo que está sucediendo, y creo que de esa manera podrás salvar a esta chiquilla- dijo mirando a Kagome.

El oxígeno le faltaba, sus pulmones comenzaron a fallar, la desesperación se volvió enloquecedora.

-pero queda en tu decisión que te mantengas al margen de lo que pase con esa muchacha y sus amigos, Si es que quieres seguir conservando esta vida que te dieron.- dijo fríamente la princesa de los vientos mientras soltaba una pequeña y cruel risa. Con un movimiento de su abanico, envió una ráfaga de viento al guerrero.

El aire volvió a ingresar a sus fosas nasales, su garganta ya no sentía esa presión de asfixiamiento. Con un ahogamiento y una tos intensa pudo volver a sentir a sus pulmones funcionar, y levantó la mirada nuevamente para ver como aquella mujer de ojos carmines de alejaba en la pluma inmensa que poseía. "maldita sea… cómo es posible que sobreviva si estos estúpidos fragmentos estan infectados…" pensaba mientras recobraba el aire por completo. Miró hacia un costado y observó el arrojado cuerpo de la adolescente "demonios, ojalá que te encuentres bien…" y se levantó para ir hacia donde se encontraba la muchacha.

La azabache se encontraba boca abajo, su uniforme estaba todo sucio y rasgado, su rostro lastimado y sus parpados enrojecidos. Bankotsu miro el desecho rostro de aquella desafortunada joven, por un momento sintió pena, culpa y una gran necesidad de curarla. La cargo delicadamente en sus brazos y la recostó en uno de los improvisados futones que construyó; la recostó y buscó algo de agua para limpiar su rostro. La verdad nunca antes se había dedicado a cuidar a nadie, pero ahora esa necesidad debía ser calmada y la única manera era ayudando a aquella miko que salvó su vida, y que por lo último que habían hablado, quería cambiar su futuro.

Corto un trozo de tela de su traje blanco y lo humedeció para poder aliviar el ardor que presentaban sus parpados, "espero que estés bien por la mañana" pensó sin querer y fue ahí donde se vio así mismo prestando importancia a algo que nunca antes había considerado. A pesar de que él también se encontraba algo herido, su cuerpo resistió y se concentró en cuidar de aquella inconsciente miko. La noche iba a ser larga, así que decidió prender una fogata y permaneció durante toda la madrugada junto a la joven, observándola en silencio.

-Demonios, Kagome ¿Dónde estás?- hablaba consigo mismo. Cuando de repente, sintió la esencia de Kikyo-¿Qué? Kikyo está por aquí…- se detuvo y observó a su alrededor, a su dirección izquierda se encontraba la fuente de aquella esencia. Su corazón deseaba que el vaya al encuentro con aquel antiguo amor, pero también sentía la necesidad de encontrar a Kagome y asegurarse de que estaba bien. Sus deseos pudieron más que su conciencia, por lo que se decidió por seguir el camino hacia su pálida sacerdotisa.

"uhmm, ¿InuYasha?" Kikyo sintió la presencia del peliplata y le permitió ingresar a su campo de fuerza.

Una vez que InuYasha llegó, la vio allí sentada sobre una rama baja con sus serpientes cazadoras de almas a su alrededor. Su rostro se veía igual de perfecto como el día en que se conocieron, sin embargo todo había cambiado. Kikyo lo observó de igual manera y se limitó a dirigirle una fría mirada.

Poco a poco el peliplata se acercaba a la pálida sacerdotisa, y ella solo se mantenía allí, quieta, observando cada movimiento del hanyou.

-InuYasha ¿Qué haces aquí?... sabes lo peligroso que es estar así, a solas- dijo fríamente- podría llevarte conmigo al infierno si así lo deseara y terminaríamos con esto de una vez por todas.

Pero InuYasha no dejo de caminar hacia ella, ahora algo invadía su ser. Un sentimiento de recobrar aquellos sentimientos que la sabía nunca habían desaparecido por completo. Kikyo, por su parte no era indiferente, ella aun seguía enamorada de aquel peliplata pero primero debía destruir a Naraku y luego se llevaría a InuYasha consigo.

Ya estando cara a cara, InuYasha dijo…-Kikyo… te necesito- su voz sonaba ronca, tal vez la cercanía había provocado en el algo más que solo ver a aquella sacerdotisa.

La fría sacerdotisa levantó su mirada hacia el rostro de su amado hanyou, y encontró en él una tierna y cálida mirada dorada, que le provocó un agradable estremecimiento en su interior. Se sorprendió un poco, pensó que era indiferente a esos deseos, pero así como nació en el peliplata nacieron en el ser de ella. Poco a poco fueron acortando la distancia, InuYasha se acercaba cada vez más al rostro de la pálida muchacha y depositó en sus labios un dulce beso. Ambos cerraron los ojos ante el contacto y disfrutaron de esa dulce demostración de amor.

El peliplata se acercó al frágil cuerpo de la pelinegra y la tomó suavemente de la cintura. Kikyo se sorprendía por las actitudes del joven hanyou. Sin embargo, se dejó llevar por él. Al parecer , ella también deseaba esa cercanía y su cuerpo se sentía impotente de poder detenerse.

InuYasha la recostó en el césped y el besó nuevamente, se sentía aliviado de poder besar esos dulces labios y de que todo lo que había imaginado era solo una pesadilla. Sabía que, a pesar de todo, Kikyo lo amaba y él también a ella.

La pelinegra sintió la necesidad de tomar el rostro de InuYasha y de mirarlo a los ojos, para poder asegurarse de que no estaba en un delirio, y que lo que sucedía era real. Se apartó un poco y al ver el amor en esos ojos dorados, se sintió estremecer nuevamente, por poco se escapan unas lágrimas de felicidad de sus fríos ojos, pero se contuvo, no quiso arruinar el momento.

El hanyou volvió a besarla, y abrazando su cintura, comenzó a dejarse llevar por el momento. Sus manos empezaron a recorrer el fino cuerpo de la joven, acarició su espalda, y llevó su mano hasta la nuca de Kikyo, causándole una sensación agradable que a la vez incrementaba el deseo entre los dos. Lo que iba a suceder era inevitable, ya que ninguno de los dos se sentía capaz de detener. Las manos de Kikyo recorrían la espalda del peliplata y se aferraban a ella.

-Necesito…necesito tenerte…- dijo con la voz extasiada, necesitaba sentir la piel de su amada Kikyo.

-Inu…Yasha- respondió débilmente la pelinegra.

De pronto, sucumbieron ante sus necesidades de estar cercanos. Sus besos se volvían cada vez más apasionados, sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos explorándolos y provocando sensaciones en ellos. Las ropas fueron quedando de lado hasta que se encontraron en el contacto de piel con piel, y allí comenzaron amarse con pasión. InuYasha trataba con delicadeza al frágil cuerpo de Kikyo y provocó en ella un mar de sensaciones placenteras, jamás había amado a nadie así y algo le decía que nunca más lo haría. Tal vez Kikyo era la mujer de su vida, tal vez su corazón solo pertenecería a ella… por siempre. Aquella noche fue una noche especial para ambos, pero en esa noche, InuYasha también decidió con quien quedarse. Pero eso no significaría que no protegería a la azabache, ya que eso era algo que le había prometido a Kagome y no la decepcionaría pero ahora sabia a quien pertenecía su corazón.


End file.
